An InuKag Romance
by koga tail-doggie ear lover
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best riends since the first day of the third grade. What happens on day in high school, when inuyasha trys to help kagome get on the the swim team? Will romance fly? Or shall I say swim. Read and find out! Rated T for languag


An InuKag Story

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fiction, and I _think_ that it's pretty good, so read it and tell me what you think! Oh, but hey, NO FLAMES! If you don't really like the story, then say so, but say it nicely. Don't say something like, 'This story sucks, and you're a sucky writer!', or anyhting like that, because that's not nice, and I'll just reply to your 'review' with a flame that has a more personal-bitchyness to it! (evil grin) Kay! Okey-dokey then! On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I do no own Inuyasha or any name-brand labels that I may have used in this chapter. _I LIKE PUPPIES!!!!!!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: 3rd Grade Flashback

Kagome Hirgurashi, a 16-year-old girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a cute little figure, sits in the courtyard eating lunch at Sakura High. She and her friends are talking about one thing that each of them wants to do, that they've never done before.

"So what do you wanna do Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Weeeeellllll…" Next thing you know, the only thing that could be heard around the whole courtyard was 'SLAP.' Miroku just sat there with a red handprint on his cheek and a gigantic handprint on his face saying, "It was worth it…it was sooo worth it."

He had touched their friend Sango's butt, and she had slapped him. All of a sudden, everyone in the courtyard burst out laughing, except for their friends, because they see it happen at least once a day. They just went on with their conversation.

"Roku that didn't answer my question, all that did was get you slapped, and you have definitely done that before. In fact, you have done that everyday, since the day that I met you in the 3rd grade. Remember?"

**_FLASHBACK _**

A little scared and lonely third grade Kagome sits at a table by herself, at a new school, in a new town, because she doesn't know anybody. She's wearing a little blue jean mini-skirt, with a white t-shirt that says, 'BABY GURL' on the front of it in blue sparkling letters. All of a sudden a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to her. The girl's hair was up in a high ponytail that bounced when she walked. She was wearing a pink shirt that had 'SURFER GIRL' on it in brown letters, with a surfboard under it, and had brown Hawaiian flowers surrounding it. She also wore a brown mini-skirt that had little pink Hawaiian flowers on it, that matched the shirt.

"Hi," she said "my name's Sango! What's your name?"

"Kagome." She said kind of shy.

"Can I sit here?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome Said, lightening up.

Then a little boy walked over to them. He had, sort of, dark blue-violet eyes, and short black hair, which was held up in a ponytail in the middle of the back of his head. He wore a purple t-shirt with some baggy-black-washed-out jeans shorts, and some black and purple G-Nikes.

"Heeeeeey Sango." He said semi-mischievously. Sango's face got extremely red a what he had just done to her in front of her new friend.

"MIROKU!!!" she shouted 'SLAP'

"Ooooowwwwwwww. Sorry my love, I couldn't help it…my hand has a mind of it's own. Bad hand. BAD!"

"He he he." Kagome giggled to herself, at the sight of the two fighting.

"Huh?" the little boy said with a questioning look on his face, as he turned around to see Kagome laughing at him. "Oh, hi! I'm sorry, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Miroku, pretty girl." He said bowing, "What's yours?"

"Um…" Kagome said with an eyebrow raised. She was shocked at the fact that he was bowing to her, and at the fact that he just called her " pretty girl," when he just called her new friend, "my love."

"Her name is Kagome, and leave her alone you por…vert…or whatever the word is." Sango said. She knew what the word meant, she just didn't know how to say it.

"Hey guys," another boy said walking up to them, he had silky long silver-white hair, beautiful golden eyes, and the cutest little doggie ears on the top of his head, which kagome thoght to be a little weird, and some white G-Nikes.

"Hey Inuyasha! What's up?" Miroku said.

"Nothing much." He said, "What's up with you?"

"Oh, just sitting here with the lovely Sango and our new friend…uh…I'm sorry, I forgot your name already. What is it again?"

"Umm… it's Kagome," she said looking at the boy with the golden eyes, in front of her, paying no attention to the fact that the other boy had already forgotten her name.

"Cool, my name's Inuyasha." He said as she blushed a little, and he smirked. Then he turned to look at Sango and Miroku, who were sitting there watching the two of them talk. "Hey Miro, what happened to your face?" Miroku had a big handprint on his face, from where Sango had hit him earlier.

"Uh…well you see…what had happened was…" He started to say

"You touched Sango's butt again, didn't you?" He nodded his head yes, blushing and making the red handprint on his face even redder.

Just then kagome started to think to herself, '_Hmm... Why does Inuyasha have ears on top of his head?'_ Her thoughts were inturupted by Miroku falling to the floor as a cause of Inuyasha hitting him for being such a perv. **(A/N: He didn't hit him hard, he only bopped him on the head. Miroku was a wimp back then)**

"Man I told you to stop being such a pervert."

"PERVERT…that's the word! Thank you Inuyasha!" Sango suddenly blurted out.

"Uh…you're…welcome…HUH?" Inu said extremely confused.

"He he he…Don't worry about it." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Oh…okay!" Inuyasha said sitting down, as they all started to talk.

After a while the question about Inuyasha's ears came back to her. So she asked him, "Hey Yasha?"

"Yeah? Wait, what did you just call?"

"Oh, 'Yasha'. Sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry. I like the name. It's just that no one has ever called me that before. i think that it's a cool nick-name!" Inuyasha said trying to stop her from feeling bad.

"Oh. Okay!" Kag said hypering up.

"Hey since you're gonna call me 'Yasha', can I call you 'Kags' or 'Kag' for short?"

"Sure" Kags said.

"Cool. Oh. So what was you question?" Yasha asked her.

"Oh, um... Oh yeah! Why are you wearing fluffy doggie ears on top of your head?"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" All of her new friends started to laugh at what she just said.

"What?" kags asked feeling realy embarrassed.

"Kagome he's not _wearing_ them. HeHe!" Sango said, still giggling.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Kags they're a part of my head." inuyasha said. Kagome just sat there looking totally and completely baffled. "I'm a demon Kagome. Well actually a half-demon. I'm an inu-hanyou."

"So they'er real?" Kagome asked while pulling on them.

"Yeah, and you're hurting them. Let go!" Inuyasha yelped form the pain of kags pulling on his ears.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you're a deamon. I mean, I've heard my grandpa tell stories about them, but, you know I just thought that he was telling a story. I didn't think that they were actually real!"

"Yeah, I know, and I understand, if you don't want to hang around me any more." Inuyasha said, as he hung his head just a little bit lower.

"Why would I not want to hang out with someone that has ears as cute as yours?" Kagome said flicking his ears.

"So... you mean that you aren't ashamed to be seen with me? I mean, I'm not even a full deamon. I'm just a filthy half-breed."

"Inuyasha, don't talk about yourself like that. You're a nice person, and I'm glag that I'm you're friend, and that you're mine." Kagome said with a sweet and reassuring smile on her face.

"Thank you Kags. That really maens a lot to me." He said pulling her into a hug. _'Kagome.'_

_END FALSHBACK_

**Hey you guys it's ya girl here, and I just wanted to say that this is my very first fanfiction so, please no flames or anything, because it may not be as good as all of the ones that i've read, but i think that it's pretty good to say that this is my first time writing this sort of thing. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you review for me than I'll review for you! ;) _SMILEY!!!!!_**

** koga tail-doggie ear lover **


End file.
